narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hebi's Journey: Chapter One
Prologue Hebi had just came out of a motel he had been staying the night at. "Time to complete my mission and get payed." Hebi thinks to himself. The sun had been shining down on him, as Hebi was walking on his trail to Konohagakure. He pulls out a piece of paper, which had his mission debriefing on it. "For 20,000 ryo, I wish that you kill a man named Teru Nara. I must warn though, he is a master at shadow techniques." Hebi grinned. "He should contain various of true knowledge for me." he silently said out-loud. On his way to Konoha, he started to go over the knowledge he already knows. He realized that he is about to gain even more knowledge as he started to laugh his hysterically. It was only a matter of time for him to expand his 'library'. Hebi had soon found himself close to Konoha. He made sure that no one was around and looking, he pulled out one of his scrolls. He held it up in front of him and open it fully. A puff of smoke surrounded Hebi. When the smoke rose up, Hebi was in a different outfit that matched with Konoha's. His hair was also tied up to match that of a woman's style. Hebi quickly rolled up the scroll and put it back into his pouch. He then used the Transformation Technique to change his body into a girls. He then prepared a voice for the new body, seeming as though he was a different person. Hebi entered the village and instantly walked to the gate's desk. He asked the Shinobi there, "Would you know where Teru Nara would be? I haven't been able to see him in some time now." The Shinobi responded that he went out into the forest to train with his shadow techniques. He thanked them and walked out the village. As Hebi got close to where they said Teru was, she switched his clothes to his normal ones. "I had to waste all that time just to find out he was in the forest." he sighed to himself. Quickly, Hebi found Teru with no problem. He jumped in front of him, looking into his eyes. Teru stoped his intense training and asked, "Could I help you?" Hebi laughed a slight, making him sound evil and power hungry. The Snake Summoner VS. The Shadow User Teru had gotten into battle stance with taking a Kunai out, waiting for his opponent to attack. Hebi appeared behind Teru. Hebi had created a clone before he attacked Teru. The clone had used Snake Art: Poisonous Fangs Technique and was about stab Teru's neck with his claws. Teru saw the incoming hand and quickly grab it. Once he had hold, Teru bent down and rolled the clone over and got onto his feet. He then ran chakra through his Kunai, extending its range and through it at the clones heart. As the original and clone saw the Kunai coming, they both made the Snake hand seal and fell apart into 25 snakes each. All of the snakes ran away in different directions, as non of the snakes got hurt. Teru saw the technique and felt a sudden feeling of fear. As he did, he started to run away from the battle site and call for help from Konoha. As Teru ran away, Hebi reformed his body and stretched out his arm, stabbing Teru in the leg with his claws. The poison started to get into his blood flow, hindering all five of his senses. Hebi retracted his arm to pull Teru closer to him. Teru fell to the ground and turned around to try to get Hebi to lose his grip. Teru took out a Kunai and threw it straight for Hebi's heart. Hebi saw Teru taking out the Kunai and instantly reacted. He retracted as fast as he could and punched Teru in the gut. As he did, the clone reformed behind Teru to get an upper hand if needed. As Teru was getting pulled in, he stabbed Hebi in the head with his Kunai. As he got up and turned around, he saw that the clone was back. He quickly noticed that there shadows were already connected from the sun stretching out Teru's shadow. He the used his Nara clan Hiden, Shadow Imitation Technique to connect both of their shadows. After he trapped Hebi he pulled out a Kunai from a spot that Hebi didn't have one. Teru then threw it right at Hebi's heart. The clone had be capture in the technique, defenseless but wasn't scared. The original Hebi came up behind Teru, after he used one of his Snake Techniques, he had punched Teru before he could of threw the Kunai. The clone had also felt the punch but the shadows disconnected. As Teru got punched, Hebi summoned 5 snakes from his sleeve that all bit Teru. Each snake was running poison into Teru's blood flow, killing him quickly. "Your fate will end here, as you do't know much of what 'true' knowledge is. You will die here!" Hebi told Teru in a power hungry voice. Teru fell to his knees as the poison started to rush through his veins. "Is this how it will end?" was going through his mind, thinking that he soon wasn't going to live. Thinking of his friends, his family, his daughter, Teru could do nothing but cry. Hebi had put his claws up against Teru's neck, grasping it to make sure Teru would see that his fate is going no where. Hebi smiled under his mask, thinking that he will soon expand his knowledge. In a moments noticed he ripped Teru's neck, instantly killing him. From there Hebi used the Soul Extraction Technique to gain what is rightfully his.